


A Birthday Surprise

by Fidel_TH (Langs_ht)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy, OC, Spider Man - Freeform, birthday surprise, friends - Freeform, not angst, surprise, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langs_ht/pseuds/Fidel_TH
Summary: Based moths after the events of "Where Are You", this one-shot focuses on the friendships between Peter, Ned and my original character, Alec. The boys discover that Alec's birthday is fast approaching, what will they do with so little time to prepare???





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> .....It's been a while. Does anyone still remember me? ;; I'm back with a happy fic! I'm basing it in the same universe and story line as my previous work "Where Are You?". If you haven't already, make sure to read it for context on how Alec was integrated into the storyline. (It's kind of a depressing fic though so it's not necessary that you have to read it before reading this.) Hope you enjoy this light-hearted work! :)

The bustling streets of the city’s mid-afternoon could barely dampen the sounds of excitement coming from some certain high school teens. Within the crowd, an onlooker would find three young men exclaiming their thoughts about a newly released LEGO set. With palms and faces smooshed up against the storefront’s window, the boys discussed the new product.

“Guys, it has more than 5,000 blocks! It would take us forever to finish it!” the blond boy cried out to his friends.

“Man, that’s nothing! Pete and I could finish that in a weekend!” the chubbiest of the three gleamed, nudging a sharp elbow into the side of his other best friend.

“Ha, ow!” the recipient gasped, shooting not-so-real glare at the boy. 

“….sorry.” Ned mumbled in response, turning his attention back to the set.

“Just kidding, it’s fine.” Peter said with a smile, doing the same. “…And, best of all, it doesn’t cost a fortune!!”

The other boys cheered at the Peter’s comment. It was true, this set did cost significantly less than some other sets in the shop. With all the pros stacked against the non-existent cons, the teens decided to buy it.

Putting their wallets and any other loose bills that they could find into Peter’s awaiting grabby hands, Ned and Alec searched their back packs for any more cash. Adding Alec’s ‘secret’ emergency snack fund to the pile was the final contribution. As Peter counted the cash, the other two impatiently urged him to hurry up. 

Peter hushed them with quips of “I’m working on it!” or “Be patient guys, come on…”. After about three minutes of counting, the brunet sighed and shrugged his shoulders in disappointment. “Nope, there’s not enough here.” Peter repeated himself again as his friends gaped and hurried to take their money back to count it for themselves. 

“Awe man!” Ned whined after counting, stuffing his bills and coins back into his wallet. “We’re like, I don’t know, fifty dollars short?”

“$75 actually.” Alec huffed, a visible pout on his lips. “Man, I just wish that we could have bought it,” He said while putting his wallet into his back pocket. “After all, it is my birthday tomorrow…” he mumbled under his breath to remind his clueless friends.

“It’s your WHAT?!” Ned shouted, turning some heads of a few passersby. 

“Your birthday???” Peter gasped, looking back to the LEGO set. “Dude, you should’ve told us sooner, Alec! We would’ve saved up money to get this for you!” he cried, only to be cut off by Ned.

Ned gripped the shoulders of Alec’s sweater to vigorously shake the boy back and forth. “It’s tomorrow!? What are we supposed to get for you, man?” He questioned, rag dolling a laughing and ever dizzying Alec. “We can’t get you anything now!” Ned bellowed dramatically, releasing the dizzied teen.

Stumbling his way into the arms of an awaiting Peter, Alec laughed nervously. “Guys, it’s not a big deal! As long as I’ve got you two as my best friends, I can’t ask for anything else!” he reassured the two.

Despite Alec’s best efforts to console his friends, Peter and Ned had already made their minds. 

They would have to plan something for their friend.


End file.
